Spyro: always be there
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Sequel to The Other) For Spyro, life couldn't be better, he's got his friends, his enemies, and the love of his life: Cynder, but soon enough, he is plauged by dreams, speaking to him about the Guardians, and the Dark Master, now, he'll have to find these Guardians to discover his true destiny (rating subject to change, also, lemons, so beware!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Help us!" An unknown voice called out into the distance, as Spyro ran in complete darkness._

_"Where are you?" Spyro called out, trying to find the source of the voice, but no answer, it was then that he saw four dragons standing around him, their gaze pierced into him, and he finally saw two white eyes as they rushed into him..._

"Gah!" Spyro lurched himself out of bed, his forehead was covered in sweat as he looked beside him to see Cynder sleeping peacefully.

_"Lucky girl..." _Spyro thought to himself as he tried to make sense of the dream he just had, it seemed important, but in what way? Spyro eventually pushed the thought away as he figured he'd ask one of the dragon elders tomorrow, even so, Spyro got out of his bed and walked out to the porch, little did he realize Cynder had awoken and seen him leave.

_"I thought my days of obscure dreams were behind me..." _Spyro grumbled in his thoughts as he overlooked the night sky, it seemed as though all dreams he had led him to the porch, it was never easy for him, life just didn't prefer him when it came to a pleasant life.

"Trouble sleeping?" Spyro heard a familar voice as he turned around to face Cynder as she walked up beside him.

"You could say that..." Spyro trailed off as he looked into her eyes, and she gazed right back into his.

"Was it another bad dream?" Spyro was surprised by this, Cynder was undoubtedly good at reading people, Spyro ever wondered if she had telepathic abilities she never spoke of, all Spyro did was nod solemnly.

"Dreams pass in time" Cynder nuzzled him under his chin as he merely sighed.

"But it didn't feel normal, it felt surreal, like the last dream I had about..." Spyro didn't want to say his name, Cynder knew the dragon he spoke of, and finished the sentence for him, "Malefor?"

"Yes..." Spyro had a concerned look on his face as he continued to look out over the balcony.

"It'll be fine, Spyro, we can talk to the Elders about it tomorrow, you need rest" Cynder tried to beckon him to bed.

"But I can't, what if...what if it comes back? It felt real, Cynder, people were begging for my help, four dragons, stood over me, and I felt so helpless as the white eyes charged right at me, I felt so...powerless" Spyro confessed as Cynder gave him a comforting nuzzle.

"We'll work it out, we always do, don't we?" Cynder asked as she gave Spyro one of her sweet smiles as Spyro called them.

"Yeah...I suppose we will..." Spyro replied as the two returned to bed to get some much needed rest.

_The next day_

Spyro and Cynder entered the Artisans field to find all the other dragons doing their everyday activities, with the Elders instruscting them on their tasks, it wasn't long until they spotted their friends.

"Spyro! Over here!" Called Flame as the others looked in their direction, Ember gave Cynder a sour look which couldn't help but make the dragoness feel slightly uncomfortable, ever since they told the others of their relationship, everyone had accepted it, with a Ember being the most reluctant, she still believed Spyro was hers, and was possibly cooking up some scheme to win him over, but no matter what, Spyro would stay glued to Cynder, and that made her feel all the more safe.

"So...you heard the news?" Nero walked up besides them, when they said no, Nero explained how one of the Elders returned with two mysterious eggs, and how they looked almost ancient-like.

"Huh, that seems very odd...and your positive they don't know anything about them?" Spyro asked as Nero nodded

"I'm as positive as I'll ever be" Nero replied as Spyro questioned this, it could've been a coincidence he had that dream the day before two mysterious eggs appeared, or it could be...a sign.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I need to find one of the Elders, it's personal stuff, Cynder, do you want to come along?" Spyro asked as the dragoness merely shook her head.

"You should tell them yourself" Cynder replied as Spyro nodded and trotted off, and the others all got confused at this as Spyro trotted away. It wasn't long until he found one of them, Delbin, one of the artists, he smiled when he saw the purple dragon walk up to him.

"Hey there, Spyro! What can I do for ya?" Delbin asked enthusiastically as Spyro explained his predicament, when he'd finished, Delbin grew a look of intrigue.

"This sounds like a special dream, Spyro, and these dragons sound an awful lot like..." Delbin gasped when he fit the pieces together.

"Spyro, that dream, and the eggs, it must be a sign of some sort, you've been given a dream by the Guardians" Delbin's response made Spyro slightly confused, he didn't know who or what the Guardians were.

"Uh, who are the Guardians?" Spyro asked as Delbin moved to answer the question.

"The Guardians are the most ancient of dragons, they've been here for generations, longer than any of us Elders, if you've been given a sign, that must mean your very important to them, you must seek them out, Spyro" Delbin's answer surprised Spyro as he was shoved out.

"You must go and find them" Delbin told Spyro as he heard the doors shut behind him, and he saw Flame standing by the door.

"Oh hey, Flame" Spyro greeted his friend as Flame trotted over to him.

"I have someone for you" Flame handed him Sparx as the dragonfly started buzzing around him in excitement.

"I also heard about your little 'quest' a dream given to you by the Guardians must be pretty important" Flame's response surprised Spyro.

"Wait, how do you know about the Guardians?" Spyro asked.

"When your busy saving the world, history lessons don't really qualify as a needed skill" Flame chuckled as Spyro blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I might have to go and find them" Spyro told Flame as they walked back to the group.

"Great, when do we leave?" Flame's question made Spyro feel more bitter.

"I can't let you come with me, Flame, nor you Sparx, this is something I have to do" Spyro replied as Flame's smile disappeared.

"Wait? What? You can't go on your own, what about Cynder?" Flame said the last part in a whisper.

"I can't endanger her for something that I need to do" Spyro answered as Flame gave an understanding look.

"Okay, but when she finds out, she's not gonna be happy" Flame's answer warned him as Spyro knew exactly what would happen if she did, so he figured he'd leave before she could figure out.

"I already have everything I need, I got gems for currency, and I can handle myself out there, so I'd better leave now" Spyro told Flame as he figured it'd be best not to argue with Spyro as he led him off somewhere.

"This is a secret tunnel I use to sneak out and explore sometimes, this will work for you" Flame told Spyro as he leaned down.

"Flame, if she finds out, tell her I'm sorry" Spyro told Flame as he squeezed through the tunnel, and out into the wilderness of the Artisan world, it was time to journey forth.

As Flame walked back alone, the others walked up to question him.

"Flame, where did Spyro go?" Rhea asked as Nero raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh nowhere, it doesn't matter" Flame gave a nervous smile as Ember walked up to him.

"Where is he?" Ember spoke the three words that Flame knew would be his deathbed, and last of all, Cynder walked up.

"Flame..." Cynder growled, and all Flame thought were the words Spyro told him to say to Cynder.

_"I'm Sorry"_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You let him do what!?" Cynder roared, enraged as Flame backed away in fear.

"Hey, it's not my fault, once Spyro's set on something, you know he can't change his mind, besides it was Delbin who deluded him with a journey of some sorts" Flame tried to reason with them, and Cynder decided she would go and find Delbin herself, she found his little house, and knocked on the door, and low and behold Delbin answered.

"Ah Cynder, There you are, say? Your looking for Spyro aren't you, well, you just missed him, it would seem as though he's been called by the Guardians, the most ancient dragons in history, I apologize for the inconvenience, but it would seem as though your boyfriend is more important than you realize" as Delbin said this, Cynder turned to face the others, and they all stared at her in an awkward way.

"We have to find him!" Cynder told them, and they all grew looks of determination as they decided to prep themselves for exploration, Cynder had returned to their quarters and sat on Spyro's bed, pondering.

_"Why did he do that? What was he thinking? Now I've got to find him, I'll give him a piece of my mind" _Cynder sighed a little, she wanted to strangle Spyro for his sense of responsibility, but yet she still admired it and wished him the best of luck, she could really use his help right now, if he had bothered to stay, she decided it would be best to pack up some gems for currency, and grabbed her satchel and carried it out with her, when she saw Flame, she slightly scowled, he let Spyro get away, though he did have a point, Spyro was very determined with his goals, that didn't excuse him from not trying to stop him.

"Are we ready?" Cynder asked the others as they nodded in agreement, and she asked Flame where Spyro had left.

"Through that area over there, there's a small hole in the wall that Spyro used to crawl through" as Flame told Cynder, she simply brushed past him and crawled through it, and waited for the others to join, Ember being last and being the most difficult to deal with, but she only was coming for Spyro, soon enough they started traveling through the dense Artisan forest as they looked around for any sign of Spyro, he hadn't left to long ago before they did, so it wouldn't be hard to find him, eventually they came across a clearing, it was then they heard an odd voice call out to them.

"Hello young travelers, you must be quite lost out here" a strange hermit walked out to them.

"Well, not really, we kinda live back there" Nero replied as Rhea gave him a shove, telling him to knock it off.

"Nevertheless, you must be hungry, come back with me to my village, we have all the supplies you need" the hermit's voice was very coarse yet smooth, it was almost alarming, regardless, Cynder was too kind to say no, and so they followed him back to the village.

"I swear, if we're tied up and forced to fight, I'm blaming you" Rhea scowled at Nero as he laughed nervously.

"Like they're gonna do that, heh...wait, would they?" Nero considered this as they continued down the path, eventually they did in fact come across a small village, it was here that they decided to set up camp for the night, later that night as Cynder lay in her bed, she pulled out a picture of Spyro, she held it, and crumpled it up and put it in her bag, she didn't need a photo of him, not when she actually had him in her arms, finally, she turned off the lamp and let her dreams take her.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, I promise Chapter 3 will be longer, I just have other things to work on**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cynder awoke to a loud grinding noise, and soon enough she figured out why...she was in a cell, when she looked around, she noticed that she was alone, with the others probably in their own prison cells as well.

_"The hermit must've tricked us" _She thought to herself as she tried to work her way around this whole place, then she noticed the hermit walking down to her cell.

"Feeling comfortable Cynder? That's right...I know who you are, the Dark Master has a large bounty on your head, I'm just lucky I found you first" the hermit chuckled as Cynder growled.

"You! You lied to us!" She yelled as the hermit didn't even flinch.

"So what? It's a common thing to do Cynder, I expect you to be well rested for our event today" as the hermit said this, two guards entered the cell and grabbed Cynder by her arms, she tried to blast them with one of her elemental breaths, but nothing came out.

"Surprised? I expect nothing less, after all, we did place that collar around your neck for a reason" Cynder soon found out what he meant when she looked down to see a metal collar, with a glowing red light, she let them carry her until they came towards what looked like an underground arena, she was tossed out into it, and the collars light turned to green, and she slowly felt her powers returning, when she looked up, she saw many creatures were cheering in the stands, they wanted a fight, that was for sure.

_"What did I get myself into?" _Cynder gulped as she looked up to see the hermit at the main seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight is a special match, as we pit two extraordinary creatures against one another, please welcome...CYNDER!" As Cynder heard this, she saw how many creatures were cheering.

"...and, you've seen him before, he's gone through almost all of our arsenal and warriors, the legendary dragon himself...SPYRO!" Cynder's eyes widened as she saw him emerge from the other end, considering it had only been a day, he looked battle-hardened, cuts and bruises dominated his once vibrant purple scales, and one eye was forced shut due to excessive amounts of pain, when she looked, she saw that he too shared a collar like hers, and the light dinged green as he looked in shock, he clearly wasn't paying attention to who he needed to fight.

"C-Cynder?" He asked weakly, Cynder gave a sympathetic look.

_"The poor thing, they must've made him fight all day yesterday" _she sighed, she didn't care if he left her without her knowledge, she wasn't going to fight him, and neither was he, slowly they walked up to each other, Spyro wearily opened up his bruised eye.

"Please, tell me I'm not hallucinating, I've been having plenty of those lately" he asked me as I nodded.

"You're not hallucinating, Spyro, it's me...and you've got some explaining to do" Cynder replied as he looked down in shame.

"I didn't want you to worry..." Spyro told her as she gave a new look, but before she could reply, there was an uproar in the crowd.

"Aye! Fight, why don't ya!?" They heard multiple people demanding a fight, then they saw the hermit, and they defiantly stood by each other, Spyro kept his now sprained wing over Cynder, she still didn't understand how he got so bruised within a day, but it didn't matter, what did was that they were together.

"Well...what are you waiting for? Your supposed to kill each other" the hermit demanded an answer as they continued to stare defiantly.

"Ah I understand...you two are...together, very well, I'll just have to postpone this fight, but, my generosity seems to outweigh my own desires, so I'll give you the benefit of sharing a room together" the hermits answer sent a small uproar into the crowd, but it was outruled, soon enough Spyro and Cynder were tossed into a cell, to wait out the night, first thing Cynder did was try to treat some of Spyro's wounds.

"Hold still" Cynder placed a small piece of cotton on one of Spyro's cuts.

"Didn't know you had a knack for healing, Cynder" Spyro replied as he winced a little.

"My father was a very experienced healer, so let's just be grateful he taught me these skills" Cynder replied as Spyro stared at the ground.

"Hey Cynder, I'm sorry for uh...running off how I did, I didn't want to..." Spyro was cut off as Cynder gave him a look.

"Worry me? Give me a panic attack? Well, you certainly excelled, sometimes I resent that personality of yours" Cynder told him as he looked to the ground.

"How did you even end up so bruised in the first place, hasn't it only been a day?" Cynder asked as Spyro explained.

"I can't explain it, but this place, these people, they possess weird magic, apparently time moves slower here than it does on the surface, a day down here is a like a month, and that's how long I've been forced to fight" Spyro's answer made Cynder feel more sad for him, for him, he had to live here for technically a month, yet Spyro continued.

"Then...the visions came" Spyro told her as she looked in curiosity.

"First, they were dreams, of a chamber shrouded in darkness, four dragons, and the eyes...then, I started hallucinating...about you" Spyro explained to Cynder, whose eyes widened in curiosity.

"The hallucination of you was you...but crueler, she was bitter, angry, she criticized me for my decision to leave, she told me I was a fool to believe I'm anything special, and then I started wondering...does she really think about me like that? But among other things, she was always prepping me for combat, but now your here...and that's all I could ask for...Cynder, I don't know if you can forgive me, for trying to do a fools errand, but I'm sorry, for that whole month, every night in my cell, I thought about what life would be like if this didn't happen, and when I dreamt, you were always there..." Spyro shivered as he started crying a little, Cynder placed the cotton ball down and held Spyro's head up, his once bruised eye starting to recover, then she hugged him.

"Spyro, you were right when you said it was a fools errand, but know this: I love you, and I can forgive you for being the purple idiot you can be sometimes, but if your still going to find these Guardians...at least let me come with" Cynder whispered into his ear as he pulled her in a little, when they pulled out, Cynder gave Spyro another "sweet smile" and she returned to treating his wounds. Eventually the blazing light of the sun came pouring through the window of the cell, unfortunately for our young dragons, they hadn't slept at all, Cynder was a little groggy, but Spyro hadn't slept properly for about a month, technically (you know, since time works differently and all that), they started off the day when a guard brought them some prison food.

"Eat up, you'll want to be ready for today's fight" the guard told them as he walked off, as Cynder sniffed the food, she had to back away so she didn't gag herself.

"When your here as long as I am, you get used to it" Spyro told her as he eat the mush, Cynder eventually yielded to her stomach, and she ate it as well, the food had a very funny taste, like vomit mixed with sulfur, she had a...difficult time swallowing the food.

"Ugh! How did you survive for so long with this stuff!?" Cynder wretched as Spyro chuckled.

"Well, the food is supposed to enhance the fighter's strength, it's mixed with a drug that helps make them combat ready" Spyro explained as Cynder took another glance at the food.

"I think I've had enough" she pushed the bowl away from her as Spyro did the same, snickering all the while, they spent the rest of their free time talking with one another, until two guards came into the cells and dragged them both out onto the arena, as soon as they saw the hermit, they both scowled.

"Ladies and gentleman, due to last nights...occurrence, we've been postponed, but we shall make it up to you...with a special match, Spyro and Cynder versus...the blundertails!" Spyro and Cynder looked in intrigue as two mechanical scorpions entered the ring, Spyro immediately recognized these foes, and groaned in irritation.

"Great, these idiots again, you know I've had to fight them at least 10 times, it always ends the same way..." Spyro told Cynder as he looked with frustration.

"You mean, we pummel you into the ground, now, new blood..." one of the riders turned to face Cynder.

"...you just watch how we'll beat your precious dragon to a pulp, there's only one of him and two of us" as they both advanced on Spyro, Cynder stood between them.

"Maybe, it seems as though your completely ignorant when it comes to a fair fight" Cynder retorted as Spyro walked up besides her, they both entered a battle stance, the two riders looked a little unnerved at this, but prepped themselves anyway, it was time to fight.

**(Yeah, that's chapter 3, btw, if any of you have a problem with the story seeming a bit rushed...I don't care, so don't bother criticizing me because it's not changing anything, this is how I want it to go, so if all you have to say is negative things, then you might as well not read this, anyway, that's just to all those picky people out there who have a problem with other people's logic in their stories, I had to deal with some of that in my first Spider-Man book, so just making that clear, anyways, stay tuned for chapter 4, and peace!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spyro wasn't wrong when he said these guys were tough, they almost knocked Cynder off her feet, she never was trained in advanced combat, but Spyro, having been here for much longer, managed to help her, and together they took down the Blundertails, when they saw the first victory of Spyro, the crowd was in upheaval, the hermit tried to calm them down.

"Attention! Please, order!" As soon as the others were silenced, the hermit sat back down.

"I know this may seem...disrupting to you, but I assure you, we shall make up for this, bring them back to their cell" as the hermit said this, Cynder and Spyro felt two guards drag them back to their cell, and they were tossed back into the cell, once they walked off, Spyro managed to stand up.

"Man, does this hermit ever use subtleties?" Cynder sighed as their collars both showed a res light again.

"You have no idea" Spyro replied as Cynder looked at the cage door.

_"If only this collar wasn't prohibiting me from using my elements, then I could get us out of here" _Cynder grumbled in her thoughts as she started biting at her collar.

"Um, Cynder, I wouldn't do that-" Spyro was cut off as an eltrical jolt was released on Cynder from the collar, and she was blown back into the wall.

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way too" Spyro helped Cynder up as they noticed a letter was given to them by a guard, and he walked off.

"Come on, let's see what it says" Spyro helped Cynder make her way over, keeping his wing draped over her, the shock slightly dazed her vision, it'd be at least an hour till she could see anything again, so Spyro helped guide her towards where the letter was.

"Well, what's it say?" Cynder asked as Spyro observed the letter:

_"Dear friend_

_I know that now may seem like a time of darkness, but you must seek out the Guardians, don't fret, soon we will get to know one another much better_

_Hunter of Avalar"_

"Huh?" Spyro was a little confused at the cryptic nature of the letter, and Cynder shared his confusion.

"Spyro? I kinda want to rest a little, could we lie down somewhere?" Cynder asked as Spyro helped guide her to a little spot in the corner, suddenly Spyro felt a little dizzy, and fainted.

"Spyro? Spyro!?" Cynder panicked as she tried to feel around for him.

_Spyro awoke in a dark expanse, simply standing on an island, then he saw four dragons walk up to him._

_"Welcome Young dragon, we've been expecting you" the red dragon greeted him._

_"Are you the Guardians?" Spyro asked in confusion as the red dragon nodded._

_"Yes, Spyro, my name is Ignitus, this is Volteer, that's Cyril, and this is Terrador" Ignitus introduced himself as Spyro looked in confusion._

_"I don't understand...why did you come to me?" Spyro wondered as Ignitus looked at him._

_"Because Spyro...you are a purple dragon, a very special creature, and it is your destiny to defeat the Dark Master" Ignitus explained as Spyro got even more confused._

_"Whose the Dark Master?" Spyro asked as Ignitus began._

_"The Dark Master is an evil warrior, who destroys all in his wake, though, you may know him by another name..." Ignitus formed a pair of white eyes._

_"Malefor" Spyro finally understood._

_"Yes, Malefor was the one who destroyed Cynder's village I'm sure you know that, but I don't think you know why" Ignitus explained as Spyro grew intrigued as Ignitus started reciting the story._

_"You see, Malefor...is also a purple dragon, at first he mastered fire, which was odd because he was not a fire dragon, then came Ice, Earth, Wind...and many other abilities that none thought possible, at first he was encouraged, and the Elders willingly gave him so much knowledge, but soon...he wanted more, he consumed everything, eventually when he would not stop, he was cast into exile, and from his seclusion in the mountains, he built his army, but not of dragons, but of Apes and Gnorcs, he taught them how to artificially harness the power of the gems, our life force, eventually, after many years of war in another world, far from the Artisans, news of another purple dragon reached Malefor, and he wanted to prevent this birth from happening, therefore he decimated every local village within his reach, however he did not know of your existence in the Artisans, but others weren't so lucky..." Ignitus trailed off as Spyro grew a little somber._

_"Cynder" was all he said as Ignitus nodded._

_"Yes...I fear that is the truth, you must seek us out Spyro, the Dark Armies are preparing to make their move on our kind, and they will invade all of the realms, and the Dark Master will not rest until you are destroyed, seek us out, when you find this tree...you shall be close, for now, I will give you instructions" Ignitus whispered an incantation, and Spyro suddenly found an array of instructions flooding his memory._

_"Now young dragon, follow me, I wish to show you something" Ignitus beckoned Spyro to him as he showed a dark expanse, the only visible things were a series of fast moving platforms._

_"Now, jump and cross" Ignitus told him, and Spyro gave a baffled look._

_"Wait? What? You seriously expect me to cross something that fast? I'd never make it" Spyro told Ignitus as he shook his head and chuckled, soon enough a flurry of whispers flooded his head, soon he had enough._

_"Make it stop!" Just as he said that, time around him seemed to slow down by the tenth fold._

_"Haha! You've done it Young Dragon, you possess many abilities others cannot, including time itself, but, use this gift sparingly, only when circumstances demand it, now, again I say: cross" Ignitus restated towards Spyro as he confidently lept onto the first platform, and time resumed, Spyro concentrated, and time froze once more, he used this as he lept from platform to platform, and then he landed on a much larger platform, with a yellow light beaming around it._

_"Ignitus? What do you want from me now?" Spyro asked as Ignitus teleported to him._

_"Spyro, I do hope you realize you are a purple dragon, as such, you control many other powers, other than fire and Dragon Time" lgnitus explained as Spyro's eye widened._

_"Ergo, you can control the lightning that flows through you, now, step on the platform, and allow your abilities to come to you" Ignitus instructed Spyro as he stepped on the platform._

_"Close your eyes, and allow the erratic nature of the lightning element to coarse through your veins, and release it!" As Ignitus said this, Spyro unleashed a stream of electricity from his jaw, and Ignitus laughed joyfully._

_"Yes Young Dragon, your a natural!" Ignitus laughed as Spyro looked around in shock._

_"Spyro, I know your current predicament, you are trapped, but know this, your rescue is coming soon, now return to Cynder, she needs you..." Ignitus's voice changed to echos as Spyro wearily awoke_

"Ugh, my head" Spyro groaned as Cynder gasped in relief and tightly grasped Spyro.

"You scared me! Stop doing that! First you run off, then you pass out while I'm temporarily blind, stop please!" Cynder cried as she continued to grasp him, Spyro responded by slightly caressing her head.

"Hey, I'm fine, it was just a dream, Cynder, don't worry, we'll be out of here soon, I promise" Spyro nestled down beside Cynder as they both decided to rest for that day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the day went by, it seemed as though things were going Spyro's way for once, no guards told them to fight, and Cynder was recovering.

"Hey Spyro, I think I can see again" Cynder stumbled as she walked into a wall.

"Ow!" She yelped as Spyro walked over to help her out.

"Here, let me help you, easy does it" Spyro helped guide Cynder around the room as her vision started clearing, it had been 30 minutes since Cynder was shocked, so thankfully it wouldn't be long until she could fully see again.

"Alright, now easy does it, keep moving, and stay close to me" Spyro held her hand and kept his wing draped over her to help her reorient herself.

"Thank you, Spyro" Cynder smiled in Spyro's direction as she eventually lay herself down, and curled herself up as Spyro lay down next to her, eventually they heard a slight rumble as guards were running from left to right, fear covering their expressions.

"What's going on?" Cynder heard the sound as Spyro's head perked up.

"I don't know, Cynder, stay here" Spyro walked up to the cage door, and soon he saw why, Apes and Gnorcs were flooding the halls.

_"They can't find us! They mustn't!" _Spyro started panicking as he felt a strange entity flying around him.

_"Be free young dragon" _Ignitus spoke in his head as he felt the collar fall off his neck, he didn't know how this happened, but he didn't care, he rushed to help Cynder take hers off.

"Spyro? What's happening?" Cynder asked as Spyro tugged her over.

"Cynder, we have to leave, they've come" Spyro told her as he used his fire to melt the lock and he opened the cell door and they maneuvered their way through the shadows.

"Spyro, whose they?" Cynder asked as Spyro turned to face her fearful expression.

"The Dark Armies, come on we have to find the others, if the others came" Spyro told her as she grew more scared.

"Did Flame come with you, or Ember, or anyone?" Spyro asked as Cynder nodded.

"All of your friends came, Nero, Rhea, Flame, and Ember, but I don't know where they are" Cynder told him as he kept them hidden in between the wall, and placed his hand over Cynder's mouth as the warriors passed.

"Quickly, we must find them, Gnasty and Gaul want them both alive, now go" one of the Apes commanded as they spread out, soon Spyro's hand left her mouth as she gasped in fear and relief.

"Come on, Cynder, we have to find the others" Spyro grabbed Cynder's hand and helped guide her throughout the complex, soon enough they found a cell that caught their eye.

"Spyro?" Spyro turned to see a familiar red dragon appear from the shadows.

"Flame? Oh, it's so good to see you alive" Spyro told him as a pink dragoness joined him.

"And...Ember" Spyro was a little less enthusiastic.

"It's fine Spyro, me and Ember worked some things out and..." Flame stopped when Ember kissed his cheek.

"Oh, well I guess that solves that, now stand back" Spyro had the two stand back as he melted the lock with his fire, and opened the cage as Flame and Ember walked out, Spyro then removed their collars.

"So, what happened to Cynder?" Flame asked as Spyro explained.

"Temporary blindness, side effect of prisoners trying to remove their collars themselves, I learned that the hard way" Spyro explained as he kept Cynder close, her vision was still a little blurry from the event.

"Now we need to find Nero and Rhea, and thanks to a little chit chat from the guards, I know just where to find them" Flame explained, than Spyro noticed a little glow by Flame.

"Sparx! It's great to see you" Spyro smiled as Sparx buzzed around his head happily, then they set out to find Nero and Rhea, along the way, Spyro looked to face Flame.

"So what kinda of chatter was this?" Spyro asked as Flame chuckled.

"Where do I begin? Basically they were talking about how a troublesome black dragon kept giving the guards a difficult time when it came to getting him into the arena, and I can only imagine that it was Nero, they said he was on the third floor, so that's where we'll go" Flame told them as they came to an elevator, Spyro kept Cynder close so she didn't get lost, soon enough, they made it to the third floor, but much to their disliking, the halls were crowded with Apes and Gnorcs.

"Great, more trouble, stand back, I've got this" Spyro had Cynder stayed where she was as he stepped in front of all the warriors, and got their attention.

"Eh? Well, the purple dragon, we finally found you, where's your friend Cynder?" One of the Apes growled as Spyro stood fearlessly.

"That's none of your concern, banana breath, now beat it before I high tail you back to last week" Spyro threatened as the Ape merely laughed.

"Fool, come here, now!" The Ape tried to reach him, but Spyro was ready, his eyes cackled with electricity as he released a stream of lightning onto the Ape, using a little chain lightning, he managed to send some onto the others, knocking them all out.

"Woah, okay, that's new" Flame looked surprised as Spyro turned to face them, and grabbed Cynder again as they trekked down the hall, soon enough they came across who they were looking for.

"Spyro? Oh dang! You've seen better days" Spyro heard the familiar voice of Nero as he spoke, who was elbowed by presumably Rhea.

"Yeah, well, nows no time to stand and stare, stand back" Spyro instructed Nero and Rhea as he melted their lock, and removed their collars.

"Thanks, I was afraid that collar would dampen my style" Nero chuckled as Rhea rolled her eyes.

"You know Nero, I said that I was gonna kill you if we were ever forced to fight, and I've been saving that opportunity for the right moment" Rhea growled as Nero laughed.

"Well, maybe my good looks made you hesitate, besides, you can't kill your own brother" Nero told her as she grumbled under her breath.

"Listen, this reunion is touching and all, but shouldn't we be going now? Unless, you want those Apes and Gnorcs to wake up and capture us, I'd hate to think what they would do to Nero's dashing face" Spyro sarcastically jabbed as Nero gave him a look, then they felt a rumble, and they knew that was their que to leave.

"Come on!" Spyro ordered, due to Cynder's vision still being foggy, he helped her onto his back as they made a break for the exit.

"Um...guys? We might have a problem..." Ember pointed at the one sight Spyro loathed, the hermit, fully clad in armor, with his warriors surrounding him.

"Great, like we needed more problems in the first place" Spyro groaned as he stepped forward with Cynder still on his back.

"Hey there, pal, listen, I'd really appreciate it if you just stepped out of our way, and let us head out" Spyro tried to reason, but the hermit merely laughed.

"Fool! You honestly think I'd let my most prized fighter walk away like a free animal?" The hermit replied as Spyro gave a weird look.

"Well...yeah, plus, I'm already an animal, but since you wanted to do this the hard way..." Spyro walked over and placed Cynder on the ground.

"Be careful, Spyro" Cynder reached for his hand.

"Hey, aren't I always?" Spyro joked as he turned to face the hermit.

"Alright, chump, you want a fight, then you'll get one!" Spyro charged at the hermit, but he simply pulled out a staff and jabbed Spyro with it as a bolt electricity came out, and Spyro was blown back against the wall.

"Fool, you really think you stand a chance? Your all on your own" the hermit laughed as Spyro noticed him press a small button, immediately the entrance behind him closed, however the others could still watch.

"Yeah, I know that, but that won't save you" Spyro replied as he tried to fight again, but the hermit jabbed him again.

"Idiot! Your extended time here in this place has weakened you, you can't even fight me properly" the hermit mocked as Spyro stood up wearily, he was right, being here for a technical month meant Spyro hadn't been fully able to adapt and fight well enough again, he'd just have to do it the old fashioned way, he tried to ram into the hermit, which knocked him off balance, and then he used a flame charge to daze him as he knocked him off his feet with his tail.

"Ha! How do you like them apples?" Spyro slyly remarked as he reached for the switch, but the hermit grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall.

"Ow..." Spyro grumbled as he fell to the ground.

"Perhaps you aren't as powerful as I thought" the hermit raised his weapon, preparing to finish him, but then a black blur flew into the hermit, knocking him to the ground, it was Cynder, and her eyesight had fully recovered.

"You stay away from him!" Cynder helped Spyro up as they watched the hermit stand back up, prepared to attack again, but they were interrupted when the roof crashed down on him, crushing him, Spyro saw the switch fly into the air, and he grabbed it, and activated the door again, allowing the others to join them.

"Come on, that's our way out of here" Spyro pointed to the newfound hole in the roof, and the dragons took their chance as they lept from platform to platform, and they eventually made their way out, at first, they walked down a long and dark tunnel, and soon enough they found light, once they made it out into a large field of grass with trees, everyone sighed in relief.

"Ugh! I've forgotten what fresh air tastes like" Nero breathed in the smell.

"Did you say taste? Nero are you sure your okay?" Flame turned with concern as Nero blushed a little from embarrassment.

"You know what I meant!" Rhea snickered a little as Nero turned to face her, giving her a large scowl.

"Either way, we should keep moving, we're too far from the Artisans now, we might as well keep looking for these Guardians" Flame told them as Spyro nodded, just as they were prepared to continue, Cynder walked over to Spyro and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey Spyro, I kinda liked it when you were carrying me, do you think you could maybe...you know, do it again?" Cynder blushed a little as she said this, and Spyro laughed to himself.

"Sure thing Cynder, hop up" Spyro knelt down on the ground so Cynder could crawl onto his back, then he stood back up straight, and Cynder kept her arms loosely around his neck.

"Spyro, are we ready?" Cynder asked as Spyro nodded.

"Yep, light as a feather" Spyro replied as they continued their voyage throughout the fields, searching for the Guardians.

**(Woo, that's chapter 5, good stuff, good stuff, anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 6, and peace!) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been about an actual week since Spyro and his friends made it out of that underground fighting arena, but they were still no closer to finding the Guardians tree, for that same amount of time, Cynder had varied from walking, to asking Spyro if she could ride on his back, Spyro blushed a little, this might become a new habit, but he didn't care that much, eventually they set down to rest for the night.

"Look guys, I don't think we're any closer to finding those Guardians then we were at the start" Nero pointed out as Spyro started a little campfire.

"Well, I'm following Spyro until he stops, I don't know about you, but these Guardians are pretty big deals" Flame replied as Ember leaned against him, Spyro also noticed that Sparx was buzzing around, eating butterflies, as usual.

"We can't just give up, not now, we've got to be close, I can feel it, I just know it" Spyro explained as Cynder nodded in agreement, suddenly, Spyro felt a tad bit dizzy, and he fainted.

"Spyro!" Cynder looked over and tried to wake him up.

"What happened?" Rhea asked, "I don't know, he did this before in our cell, but this can't be a coincidence" Cynder replied as she tried to shake him awake.

_Spyro once more awoke in a familiar expanse, suddenly he started shivering uncontrollably._

_"It's cold here" Spyro murmured as he walked to the edge of the platform, he looked around._

_"Hello? Ignitus? Is anyone there?" Spyro called out as he flew down to another large platform, this time with a crystal blue light glowing from it, then he heard a familiar voice._

_"Young Dragon, you've come ever so far and close, but now, you must learn a new power, a power that can freeze your opponent in their tracks, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about..." as Ignitus spoke, Spyro knew exactly what he talked of._

_"Ice..." Spyro trailed off as Ignitus's body manifested itself besides him._

_"Yes Spyro, that is correct, and if you can master this, you will truly be unbeatable, now...stand on the podium, and let the ancient blood of your ancestors flow through you" Ignitus told Spyro as he leapt onto the podium, and closed his eyes, suddenly a stream of Ice Shards left his mouth._

_"Yes! Spyro, yes! You've mastered it, I couldn't be more proud of you Young Dragon, now...show me you have control of it...come with me" Ignitus beckoned Spyro to walk with him, when they passed through the corridor, he was met with a series of statues, that came to life._

_"Now...destroy them with your newfound ability" Ignitus instructed Spyro as he nodded, and quickly dispatched each of the guards, soon enough they were dealt with._

_"Your adaption to new situations is impressive Young Dragon, but you still have one element, and you are much closer to us than you think, just follow your heart, and you shall find us..." Ignitus spoke as Spyro awoke by the campfire._

"Gah! Why do these dreams keep giving me splitting headaches, Wait?" Spyro stood up and noticed how no one was there, not even Sparx.

"Cynder? Flame? Anyone?" Spyro called out, then he heard a commotion as he looked to see dozens of Gnorcs and Apes surrounding his friends, and caged them up.

"Hey, hands off!" Spyro lept out of the bushes, soon enough the Apes and Gnorcs ran off in fear, after he rescued his friends, he noticed something, they were...bowing to him?

"Oh thank you, great Spyro" he heard Cynder say.

"What? This is really unnecessary" Spyro protested as they continued, when he tried to hold Cynder's face up, he saw that she had no pupils.

"Um...okay" Spyro was a little weirded out.

"Is that fear I sense in you?" Cynder's voice changed to a much deeper and darker tone as she lifted into the air.

"What's going on!?" Spyro cried out, and he saw that all his friends shared the same trait.

"Oh Spyro...you really are gullible" as Cynder spoke this, everything went black, and Spyro stood in a small light, soon Cynder's eyes glowed a bright white as her body disappeared, and the white eyes formed a new body.

_"No! Not again!" Spyro cried out as the dragon laughed._

_"It is happening again, nothing can prevent this, Spyro, for too long, I've searched for you, and now, I've found you, and it won't be long until my armies find you, and crush all of you" the dragon formed a vision in Spyro's eyes, and more people were calling for his help, hen he realized that they were his friends, they were all shackled._

_"Spyro! Help!" Cynder cried out as Spyro tried to help, but nothing happened as she fell down below, Spyro tried to chase her, but he hit a hard floor again as the dragon formed over him._

_"Your nothing, and it will be so satisfying to rip you apart!" Spyro felt every ounce of pain as the dragon ripped off each of his limbs, he shrieked in pain as he was in another scenario, his limbs back, then he noticed something, a grave._

_"Maybe...if you were good enough, your parents would still be alive..." as Spyro tried to touch the grave, two purple dragons burst from the grave, half flesh, half bones as they crawled towards him, Spyro cowered in fear, as his vision changed again to yet another scenario, it showed Cynder turning into a huge black dragon as she killed all his friends and stood in front of the Ape army, with the Ape King sitting at his throne, then the dragon appeared._

_"Your no purple dragon, your just a stubborn child, and I'm going to make sure you suffer before I kill you" soon the body faded, and all that was left..was the eyes, and they rushed into him._

"Gah!" Spyro jerked awake as he sat upright, seemingly startling the others, Cynder grabbed him and tried to steady him.

"Your okay, Spyro, your with friends" Cynder reassured him as he continued breathing heavily, he noticed how much he was sweating, he tried to stand, but his legs were shaking so heavily, soon enough he started gagging, and he used his strength to walk to the bushes, and vomited into them, Cynder rushed to help him as the others stared in concern.

"Spyro! Are you okay?" Cynder asked as Spyro continued to vomit, eventually he paused and turned to face her.

"It was...another dream" Spyro coughed as he tried to retain a grip by holding onto Cynder, but he felt another wave of nausea as he fell to the floor.

"Spyro! Please, just lie down" Cynder helped him back to the campfire, and had him lay on the ground, then Cynder lay herself down besides him.

"I think I find it best we rest now" Nero suggested as the others nodded in agreement, and they decided to rest for the night, but Spyro lay awake, still shivering, he felt cold, as if all the warmth in his body had been drained, Cynder felt his shivering, and moved herself closer to Spyro to administer body heat.

"T-Thank you, C-Cynder" Spyro stuttered as Cynder smiled.

"Well, I'm always the one helping with your problems" Cynder joked a reply as Spyro smiled and continued to lean himself in closer, Cynder felt his body, it was so cold, she didn't possibly know what type of dream _he _could've given him, but she'd never seen any side effects like vomit, or a severe chill.

"Spyro, you carried me...now it's time for me to carry you" Cynder whispered in his ear as he looked with surprise.

"Cynder...I don't think you can carry me on your back, unlike you, I'm pretty heavy" Spyro remarked as Cynder rolled her eyes.

"I meant figuratively" Cynder replied as Spyro nestled his head against hers.

"Well...that makes much more sense" Spyro chuckled as they finally let sleep take them, and Spyro had calm dreams that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day had given the group it's fair share of troubles, with Spyro still being weak from his nightmare last night, meaning he couldn't walk on his own without stumbling in some way, so Cynder took it upon herself to aid Spyro with walking, she thought of it as a way for repaying him for when he helped her when she was blind, she held his hand and kept him close to her so they could continue their little expedition, but it wasn't long before things got even worse, soon enough, Spyro had fallen to the ground, and was unable to use his left leg, it was paralyzed, Cynder helped him up again and kept a hold of him so he didn't fall again, soon they had to rest yet again due to an approaching rainstorm, so they set up camp underneath some trees, Cynder helped lay Spyro down onto the ground, and he gave her a weak smile, he couldn't let this mission be called off, so even if he had to crawl to find the Guardians, he'd do it.

"Well, we're still no close to finding the Guardians then we were yesterday" Nero complained as Flame this time took the honors of lighting the fire, allowing the others to talk with one another.

"Well, I fear that Spyro's condition is getting worse, maybe we should turn back" Rhea told them as Spyro wearily look up.

"No...we're too far out to give up, besides, maybe they can help me..." Spyro then started gagging again as he limped to the bushes, but when Cynder looked, she didn't see regular vomit, it was blood, Spyro stumbled back as he fell to the floor, uncontrollably shivering.

_"I know this curse from the texts in my father's study...Malefor is trying to kill Spyro from the inside!" _Cynder's fear escalated as she realized the truth of this, and she helped take Spyro back to the fire.

"We have to find the Guardians, I fear that Spyro might be dying" Cynder's statement made the others look in shock and fear.

"Well, we gotta move then, there's no telling how drastic his condition will get" Nero blurted as Rhea nodded in agreement.

"No no, it's too late now, we have to wait till morning, soon enough she saw Spyro, a small blood trail was leaving his lower jaw.

"Um guys? I feel kinda light-headed..." Spyro fainted as Cynder looked back in fear, she checked his pulse, he was in a deep sleep, Cynder grabbed one of the quilts they decided to pack and she lay it on top of Spyro, hopefully that would give him some warmth, then she continued to sit by the fire and discuss other matters.

"So...what makes you think he's dying?" Flame asked as Cynder sighed.

"My father was a very studious person, he had many skills, and books, however, he did have one book in his study, and it describes a curse that perfectly fits Spyro's symptoms, one crafted by Malefor himself, he's trying to kill Spyro from the inside, first with the nasuea, then the shivering, and the limp leg, and now he's vomiting blood, of this gets any worse, I can only fear the worst for him..." Cynder looked back at Spyro, fear was filling her insides, she didn't want to lose the only family she had left, they needed to find the Guardians.

"Wow...that sounds awful, no one should have to suffer so much, not even Spyro" Ember butted in, saddened.

"I know, but tomorrow we need to find them, or something far worse will happen" Cynder explained as the others nodded and proceeded to go to bed, Cynder herself stayed awake, as she blew out the fire, she noticed the bright glare of the moon as it pierced through the trees, eventually she lay herself down beside Spyro, and she dozed off...

_The next day_

Today was going to be the day in which they'd finally complete their mission, but not without a cost, it'd seem. As Spyro yawned and attempted to stand up, he felt...different, then he realized why.

"Cynder...I can't move my legs" Spyro told her with a fearful gaze, Cynder eventually sighed with sadness as she got the others attention, Alright, let's just get to the point, and time skip to about one minute later:

"So whose going to carry him?" Cynder asked as they all cast unsure glances.

"You know what, I'll do it" Nero stepped forward as Cynder nodded and helped Spyro onto his back.

"You sure you got me?" Spyro asked as Nero nodded confidently, soon enough they set out to find the Guardians, eventually they came to an odd clearing just out in the open, in the middle was a white tree, Spyro saw this and used what little strength he had to point in confirmation.

"It's the Guardians Tree..." Spyro weakly told them as they continued down the path, soon enough they came to a large stone door, Cynder, Ember, and the others (except Nero) pushed on the door and managed to open it, as they made their way inside, it was dark and damp, with plants growing wildly around the place.

"Man, did someone forget to call the gardener?" Flame jokingly asked as they stepped further inside, as they continued, Cynder noticed Ember walking up next to her.

"Hey Cynder..." Ember said to her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Hi Ember, what's up?" She asked as Ember looked back at her.

"Well...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for trying to get in between you and Spyro, I was just so jealous and I...I'm sorry" Ember's apology caught Cynder a little off guard, but she eventually spoke back.

"Well, Flame seems like a good choice for you" Cynder replied, making Ember blush a little.

"He has his moments, regardless, do you think we could, you know, start over? Have a clean slate?" Ember asked as Cynder nodded eagerly.

"Sure" Cynder smiled as Ember gave her a bit of a formal handshake.

"Thank you..." she whispered as she walked ahead, then Cynder figured she'd check on Spyro, she walked back by Nero and looked at her boyfriend, it pained her to see him in a such a vulnerable state, especially considering he was the purple dragon.

"How are you feeling Spyro?" Cynder asked as Spyro looked up.

"I've felt better" Spyro chuckled a little as Cynder gave him a "sweet" smile, and they continued walking, the mist in this place was indescribably irritating to say the least, constantly fogging Cynder's view so she couldn't tell left from right, soon enough they came across a large door to what looked like a chamber, when they opened it, they were amazed at what they saw, it was a large room, filled with a series of purple beams that coursed through the ceiling, books were everywhere, and in the center, there was a small pool.

"This place is incredible!" Flame awed in amazement.

"Yes, it has it's ups and downs, does it not?" The others were startled when they heard a forgein voice as a large red dragon walked up to them.

"Who are you?" Rhea asked as the dragon looked down at them.

"My name is Ignitus, and I've been communicating with Spyro through his dreams for some time now, though, very recently I lost connection to his mind" Ignitus explained as Nero carried Spyro up to him.

"Maybe it's because he was cursed with some sort of dark magic or something, no reason to guess" Nero grunted as he let Spyro slide off his back.

"Young Dragon...what has happened to you?" Ignitus asked as Spyro wearily looked up.

"Ignitus..." suddenly he puked out another large pool of blood, startling everyone but Ignitus back.

"Have no fear Young Dragon, you are safe now, I shall take you to Volteer, he can help you" as Ignitus picked him up by the jaw and placed him on his back, he looked to the others in concern.

"I've seen this type of curse only once before...I'll do my best to help him, Cynder, do you wish to join us?" Ignitus beckoned as Cynder nodded and followed.

"Everyone else, you are free to explore, just don't touch anything please...these items are centuries old" Ignitus told them as they nodded and Ignitus took Spyro and Cynder to go see Volteer, soon enough they found the lightning dragon as he was sorting through supplies.

"Ah Ignitus, what an excellent opportunity, I see you found the purple dragon, amazing, stupendous, incredible" Volteer used every word in his vocabulary to describe this event, but Ignitus stopped him.

"Yes, Volteer, but he is not well, I need you to examine him, and if possible, cure him, I believe this is spell cast by the Dark Master himself" Ignitus informed Volteer as he speedily took Spyro off of Ignitus's back, and laid him on the ground for a moment.

"Hmm...constant shivering...Pale scales...high fever...paralysis..." suddenly Spyro puked out some blood right onto Volteer's face, Cynder shrieked a little, and Volteer spat out the blood that was in his mouth with disgust, before wiping the rest of it off.

"Ignitus, your assumptions are correct, this is a dark incantation, and it's only getting worse by the second, I don't know many cures for this, but there are a few..."'as Volteer said this, Cynder eagerly asked what.

"One of the cures would be to create a special elixir to cast out the dark poison inside of him, but the ingredients for it are too far from here, another alternative would be to find the casters and have him remove the spell, but knowing Malefor, he'd most likely try to kill us" Volteer's suggestions made Cynder more angry.

"Are there any doable options we can do!?" Cynder asked, Surprising Ignitus and Volteer.

"I'm quite afraid...that there are no other options..." Volteer gave a solemn look, then Ignitus's face changed to a realization.

"Cynder, a moment?" Ignitus beckoned her over.

"What is it, Ignitus?" Cynder asked as he bent down to face her.

"It has come to my attention that you and Spyro are closer than I thought" as Ignitus spoke, Cynder let out a slight blush.

"Regardless, I think I know of a way to heal his condition" Ignitus whispered something in Cynders ear.

"You really think that'll work?" Cynder asked as Ignitus nodded.

"I couldn't be more sure, young dragoness" Ignitus told her, she looked to her dying love, and she knew what needed to be done, later that day, Spyro had been retired to a small bed, and Cynder came in to see him.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked as he turned to face him.

"Well...I guess this is it then, isn't it?" Spyro coughed as Cynder took his hand.

"No...I won't let you die like this" Cynder reassured Spyro as he looked away.

"Cynder, you and I both know...there's no cure, just let me go...besides I have nothing left" Spyro murmered as Cynder leaned in closer.

"There's always something" she smiled as she kissed him on the lips, Spyro used what little strength he had to return it, and once he did, something odd happened, he felt stronger, when they pulled back, he noticed his scales were shining like never before, his paleness was gone, he felt stronger, he spread his wings instinctively, and his fever had left, he felt warmer than ever before.

"Cynder, I...what happened?" Spyro asked as Cynder smiled.

"Exactly what I predicted..." Ignitus walked in.

"Ignitus, what was that?" Spyro asked again.

"Young dragon, many things don't make sense, like the trait of Dark Aether, a powerful substance that consumed Malefor and turned him into the Dark Master, Dark Aether can only be subdued by a feeling such as love, I suspected that a curse laced by one with Dark Aether could also be broken the same way...love" Ignitus explained as Spyro got out of his bed, but tripped and stumbled, Cynder helped him up as he tried to get used to moving his legs again.

"Now young dragons, I think you should rest, there are things we must attend to tomorrow" Ignitus explained as he left them to get some much needed rest, and so they did.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day was much better for Spyro, at first he started off a little wobbly, he had to rely on Cynder to help him walk, considering he had been sick for a whole two day, he was surprised how difficult it was to re-learn how to walk, but Cynder was helping him through it, the others were thrilled to see his apparent recovery, but since that day, he and Cynder grew much closer, later that day, Ignitus called Spyro and Cynder to meet him in the main library.

"Young dragons, we have much to discuss, I'm sure you know of the Dark Master, and Dark Aether?" Ignitus asked as we nodded.

"Well, Dark Aether is a universally known source of darkness, and it's excessively common, as one of the Guardians, it is my duty to study everything, and I've come to a realization...and a surprising one at that" Ignitus explained as Spyro and Cynder grew intrigued, then Ignitus summoned a book to him.

"Now, Spyro, you must understand that when Malefor was touched by Dark Aether, he was forever changed, but by studying the constant amount of excessive spikes of Dark Aether that appear in our world, studying the cause has been interesting to say the least, now, onto the point, Spyro, take a look in here" Ignitus showed him the pages, and he saw a purple dragon.

"Is that...me?" Spyro asked as Ignitus nodded.

"Well...yes and no, you see young dragon, Dark Aether, like I said, is universally known, but that doesn't mean it is confined to just our world, Spyro, this is you...from a separate branch in reality" Ignitus explained as Spyro's eyes widened.

"So your saying there are...alternate timelines?" Spyro asked as Ignitus nodded again.

"So to speak...yes...in this one, your egg was rescued by a separate version of me from the Apes of the Dark Master, and you were raised by Dragonflies, however, they stole Cynder's egg, and forced her into a life of slavery and darkness **(sound familiar?)**, then in the end, you used your abilities as a purple dragon to fix the world before it fell apart, and Cynder...fell for you" Ignitus explained as Spyro grew surprised.

"Let's look at another, this one here is most peculiar, in this reality, Cynder's evil doings were the cause of a creature called an Adalisk, a being who can supposedly merge their souls into the bodies of others, her name was Zirra, and this was how Cynder grew so monstrous in the first place, at least in this reality" Ignitus turned yet another page as he showed him a third reality.

"In this world, You and Cynder have a child, Nina, and your friends Ember and Flame have their own, Ash, in this separate timeline, a dragoness named Zonoya, kidnaps them both, and plans to resurrect an already dead Malefor, eventually she has her own child, Frijir, who grows up alongside Nina and Ash" Ignitus finally turns to one last page.

"What's this one? Ignitus?" Cynder asked.

"This one is probably one of the more revered ones, in this reality you and Cynder are blasted too a different plane of existence called the Skylands, a world that was apparently crafted by yet another separate verison of myself" as Ignitus closed the book and had it fly back to it's spot, Spyro grew more and more interested.

"So Ignitus, all those planes of existence, what does this mean? I mean it certainly proves something, the majority of those worlds seem to have me and Cynder as a couple, which kind of astounds me, how our relationship is strong enough to run through all these timelines" Spyro explained as Ignitus nodded.

"You are special Spyro, but there is one other thing you should know, there is going to be an event, the great cataclysm, your world will merge with others, the ancients have been predicting this for years, and it seems as though your generation will be the one to face it" Ignitus told them as Spyro grew more concerned, and Cynder along with him.

"But for now, I think you should go...back to the Artisans, it is much safer there" Ignitus explained as Spyro grew baffled.

"What? But we only just got here" Spyro seemed surprised.

"Be that as it may, young dragon, your path lies beyond here" Ignitus told him as he looked down in worry.

"Ignitus...do you think...you could come with us back to the Artisans, and you know, reside there with us?" Spyro asked as Ignitus considered this.

"That is a tempting offer Young Dragon, I will have to discuss this with the others, now, go and enjoy yourself young dragon" Ignitus sent them off as he walked away to find the others, leaving Spyro and Cynder to take in what they had just learned.

"So...what do we do now? I mean...we just learned there are other universes out there, and those universes all seem to have us" Spyro considered as Cynder nodded.

"Well, I suppose we should prepare the others to head back, I think we've spent too much time here already" Cynder replied as Spyro nodded.

"Cynder...I just wanted to say thanks for coming along with me" Spyro smiled as Cynder shifted closer to her, and coiled her tail around his.

"Well, you did run off at first but...it's okay" Cynder nuzzled Spyro and gave him another "sweet" smile.

"Now I'm glad we can finally put all this behind us" Spyro sighed as they took each other's hand, and they went to find the others, soon enough they gathered by the entrance, and Ignitus walked up to them.

"Young Dragon, I've come to a decision" Ignitus bent down to face Spyro.

"Yes?" Spyro asked as he smiled.

"I've been living here for Centuries, and I do wish to see the sun, now come with me Young Dragon" Ignitus beckoned the dragons over to him.

"Uh, Ignitus? The exit is this way" Nero pointed to that way.

"Oh, I know, Nero, but I know of a quicker way, come with me" Ignitus lead us to a central room, the hour glass lifted to reveal a dark passageway.

"Travel through here, and you shall reach the Artisans" as Ignitius said this, Terrador walked up to him.

"We will miss you around here Ignitus, it will be hard to manage Cyril and Volteer without you" Terrador told him as Ignitus chuckled.

"Don't worry, my friend, I'll be sure to visit you from time to time, but I realize that my destiny may lie out there, guiding this Young Dragon in his path, now, Spyro, fly inside" Ignitus instructed Spyro as he nodded and flew in, at first the tunnel was dark, but eventually he noticed a light, and when he flew through, he was in the Artisans again.

"Wow, okay, that was anticlimactic" Spyro turned back to see the others appear out of thin air.

"Woah, that was surprisingly less epic than I thought" Flame said as they noticed Ignitus appear.

"So..this is your home, it's very peaceful here Young Dragon" Ignitus's Red scales illuminated brightly as they noticed a host of other dragons getting interested in them, then they saw an Elder walk up, dumb-founded at Ignitus's gianormous size.

"Spyro, is that...a Guardian?" The Elder asked as Spyro nodded.

"Yes, I am Ignitus, and we have much to discuss" Ignitus had him walk off with him as Spyro noticed Cynder yawning, he also noticed it was getting late, and proceeded to take her to his quarters.

"Uh, we'll see you later then" Flame waved as Spyro took Cynder to rest for the night.

**(Well, that's chapter 8, now, if this feels rushed, once again, go to chapter 3 for my more detailed rant, besides, Ignitus will be semi-important in the crossover of this Phase, and there's still one more chapter to go, but it's kind of the same ending as the Other, where it takes place in Spyro's quarters, so yeah, also, there may or may not be a lemon next chapter (yeah that's right, you though I was chicken, eh? Well you thought wrong!) so the rating shall change soon enough****)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Here we are, btw, there will be a Lemon this chapter, I bet you thought I was chicken, but that assumption was...invalid, anyway, enjoy (I guess)**

Chapter 9

Spyro helped Cynder get herself into bed, and left her to herself as he took himself out to the balcony, and watched as the Moon shined brightly, so much had happened, it was a little unnerving to think about it, with Ignitus explaining his discoveries to the Elders, Spyro was just happy to be home, but he didn't dare go to sleep, knowing Malefor, he'd use it as another opportunity to curse him again, eventually he heard a slight shuffle, and saw Cynder walking out.

"Spyro, why are you still up?" Cynder asked as Spyro looked away.

"Cynder, I don't want it to come back, what if Malefor curses me again?" Spyro asked as Cynder held his head with her hand.

"Then I'll just have to give you a goodnight kiss" Cynder smiled as their tails coiled, Spyro chuckled a little.

"You know, it's funny...we went all that way, and at the end of it all, it felt almost fleeting, I expected a bit more, but I guess we get what we get" Spyro replied as Cynder smiled coyly.

"Well, if you want a bit more...I can think of a way to make it up to you..." Cynder's tail grip grew tighter as Spyro gasped a little at the pressure.

"Cynder..." Spyro trailed off, she didn't seem like her normal self, it seemed as though a new urge overtook her, Spyro was a little confused, but soon enough he shared the urge as Cynder's finger trailed down his chest, his heart skipped multiple beats as Spyro's eyes suddenly had that same urge, and they leaned in and kissed one another, and eventually, they started to make out...

**WARNING, WARNING, Lemon inbound, head to the next disclaimer if you wish to skip**

Spyro and Cynder continued to go at it, all the while, Cynder's grip on his tail continued to tighten as they kept making out, their tongue's wrestling for dominance, they eventually broke off for air, but soon resumed, soon enough, Spyro was victorious, and Cynder allowed him to clam his prize as he explored inside her maw, soon enough he pulled out as Cynder grabbed him and pushed him further towards the bed as she shoved him onto the bed, and slithered on top of him, proceeding to recoil her tail around his as she made out with him again, she wanted payback.

It got a bit more heated as they continued to go at it, this time Cynder was victorious as she explored his maw, and eventually pulled back for air.

"Vengeance...is mine" she smiled devilishly as she once more slid her finger across his chest again, Spyro shivered a little at this as he smirked.

"You sure about that?" Spyro then started kissing her neck as she was taken by surprise, and started moaning uncontrollably, Spyro had her right where he wanted her, and eventually she collapsed on top of him as he continued, and rolled so that now he was on top.

"My turn..." Spyro broke off as he went back in, causing Cynder to moan more and continue to tighten her tail around his more, the pleasure was indescribable, but she wanted more, she continued to shove Spyro's head deeper into the spot to gain as much pleasure as possible, soon enough he pulled away, and they both knew what they wanted, Spyro slid himself down to her clit, and started licking it, Cynder started moaning more as she used her tail to wrap itself around his head and push him in further, and he continued to lick inside it, Cynder gasped in pleasure as she realized what was coming, she tried to warn Spyro, but she was enjoying it too much, and soon enough, a warm liquid flooded into Spyro's mouth, he backed away in surprise as he swallowed in confusion, this was after all his first experience on the matter, he licked his lips as Cynder grabbed up and dragged him onto the bed, and rolled again so she was one top again.

Soon enough she noticed something, and so did Spyro, she noticed his dragonhood as it appeared from it's sheathe, Cynder smirked and she maneuvered her way down to his member and started bobbing her head up and down on it, Spyro gasped a little as he forced her head down and up at a higher intensity, and soon enough, he felt it, Cynder realized this as she pulled out, and white liquid squirted out from his member, and onto Cynder's face, she swiped a finger across her cheek, which had a bit of the liquid as she sucked on it and swallowed it.

"I think we both know what happens next..." Cynder smirked and Spyro also knew as well, she climbed up on top of him as she let him enter inside of her, and she began thrusting up and down, Cynder started moaning more as Spyro grunted and continued to thrust her up and down, the ecstasy that filled them was immeasurable, and Cynder almost howled out in pleasure as Spyro's thrusts grew more and more fast, soon enough they both could feel their climax coming, and they both stared into each other's eyes.

"Spyro...I'm gonna..." Cynder was cut off as Spyro kissed her.

"I am too, we'll do it together" Spyro replied as their climaxes both arrived, and they both cried out in pleasure, and Spyro filled her with his seed, eventually she removed herself from him, but she stayed on top of him.

**Lemon ends here, enjoy the only normal part of this chapter**

Cynder continued to gaze into Spyro's eyes as they both were still panting from exhaustion.

"Spyro...that was...incredible" Cynder panted as Spyro nodded in agreement.

"Cynder...when you said you could give me a bit more...this really wasn't what I was expecting" Spyro joked a little as Cynder giggled and rested her head on his chest.

"Well, you did enjoy it, right?" Cynder asked as Spyro looked at her.

"You could say that..." Spyro smiled as Cynder laid back down on his chest.

"Well, Spyro, I think you can forget about Malefor's little curse, I don't think he'll be able to use it after tonight" Cynder joked as Spyro chuckled.

"You might be right...goodnight Cynder" Spyro kissed her on the forehead as they both fell asleep, but they didn't realize a shadow was watching.

"Ugh...how disgusting, but at least I know where he is, and now, I can initiate my revenge, first, I strike his heart!" The shadow then vanished, and left the two dragons to sleep in a night free of nightmares.

The End

Darkness's Demise coming soon

As well as When Worlds Collide: enter the purple dragon

**(Well, now that's done, sorry if that wasn't the ending you imagined, but still, it's done, next is Feuds, and finally, the crossover event, now peace!)**


End file.
